<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[coloring page] they'll never break the shape we take by SparklesMagicLightLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514661">[coloring page] they'll never break the shape we take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove'>SparklesMagicLightLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coloring Page, Digital Art, Fanart, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>coloring page of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373195">[art] they'll never break the shape we take</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[coloring page] they'll never break the shape we take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373195">[art] they'll never break the shape we take</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove">SparklesMagicLightLove</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I decided to try out making coloring pages of my art. Download it, print it out, color it, and let me know what you think! Feel free to share your finished works with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find out more about my art and about my coloring pages <a href="https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/639246347741036544/happy-new-year-hi-everyone-im-announcing-a-new">on my tumblr.
 </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>